1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bobbin supplying system for use with an automatic winder.
2. Prior Art
Generally in supplying spinning bobbins produced on a fine spinning frame to a winder for a subsequent rewinding step, if spinning bobbins are not supplied in accordance with a working capacity of the winder, that is, if they are supplied too much, then they will overflow an area of the winder, and on the contrary if they are supplied in short, then some winding units will be rendered into idling.
Meanwhile, in a winder, various yarns of different yarn counts are wound and a time required for an spinning bobbin is differentiated among various kinds of yarns, and hence if a kind of yarn to be rewound is changed, naturally the number of spinning bobbins to be supplied per a unit time also changes. Accordingly, for example, when an operator goes round the winder to find in a magazine of a winding unit an empty room into which a spinning bobbin or spinning bobbins are to be supplied, a cycle in which the operator goes round must necessarily be changed depending upon the kind of yarns and in accordance with a change of the working capacity of the winder. Also in case of a travelling car which travels along winding units to automatically supply spinning bobbins to bobbin magazines, it presents such a problem that the travelling speed of the travelling car must be changed.